


Buzz, Buzz!

by PassionForTheArts



Series: The (Fem!) Centricide [3]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (proud of this pun), (yeah i like to use my own vocabulary as tags. what about it?), Ancap (mentioned) - Freeform, Ancom (mentioned) - Freeform, Centricide - Freeform, Commie, Denial, F/F, Fem! Auth Unity, Fempill, Fluff, Genderbend, Hand Holding (Scandalous!!!), Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, Look- I Wrote This For ME, Mentions of fascism, Misgendering (Gets Corrected But You Know), Nazi, No Lesbians Die, Personified Ideologies, Politi-Girls, Repression, Repression (On Nazis end), Sapphic, Self-Fulfillment, Very Very Detached From The Original Source, What A Suprise- who would’ve guessed?, gender swap, jreg - Freeform, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionForTheArts/pseuds/PassionForTheArts
Summary: Just a fluffy fanfic for a Red and a "White Identitarian."I've been at a stalemate with this fic for over a month, it's about time I post it.Anyway, if you like women who kiss and hold hands this is the fic for you <3
Relationships: Auth Unity (Centricide), Authoritarian Unity, Commie/Nazi, Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Series: The (Fem!) Centricide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Buzz, Buzz!

**Author's Note:**

> Auth Unity will never be a fluffy ship, which is why I'm calling the fanfic in particular "fluff."
> 
> Translations;  
> Пчелка- Little Bee (Awww)  
> Untermensch- Racially Inferior (Awww… ???)

On the patio, two women sat drinking tea. Commie, sipping hers slowly, whereas Nazi was stirring her drink with a silver spoon- which Nazi had no intention of paying Ancap her “utensils rent.”

“This tea is not bad, Nazi.”

“I've been a homemaker for a few centuries now… It’s just routine.” The blonde replied with a small smile. “I could say the same about your pastries.”

Commie leaned back in her chair to finish the remaining lavender drink, eyes closed. Nazi took the opportunity to study her slyly. Even in her grey-red jumpsuit that would be muddied by the garden soil in the afternoon, Commie’s beauty was impeccable. She had a sturdy figure, arms that have most certainly seen their fair share of farm work, prominent bust and hips, and long, tall legs that could capture anyone’s gaze- and imagination.

Commie finished and Nazi was still staring, though her gaze had turned to a long-distance stare. The Russian leaned forward. “What are you thinking about, _ Пчелка _ ?”

“Pch- what now?”

On the table, a fluffy, plump bumblebee landed on the center of the potted petunia. Commie mimicked a buzzing sound. “ _ Пчелка,  _ buzz buzz!”

Nazi felt her face blush. “Are you calling me hairy and fat?”

“Is that what you got out of that?” Commie sighed and continued before the Nazi could retort, “Well, I’ll explain anyway. You’re warm and cute as a bee. And although you can sting and hurt those that annoy you, you also make everything sweeter. Your kisses are like honey.”

If Nazi’s cheeks weren’t already pink enough, they were undoubtedly painted red when Commie leaned over, giving her a gentle boop on the nose with a “buzz, buzz!”

“ _ Untermensch, _ ” Nazi whispered, long forgetting the cup of tea in front of her. From strangers that only ever exchanged a few dozen words, all mundane conversation about statism and their shared distaste of Ancap’s excessive fees to the unity of two women was a lot for Nazi to process. She turned her focus to the view.

It was a nice morning, breeze perfect, the sun warm and toasty. Nazi motioned her head to the pathway. “Perfect weather. Let’s go for a walk.”

The two women stood up and began the path down the pebbled road. Even if Ancap was far too frivolous for Nazi’s and Commie’s taste, the authoritarian pair could admire Ancap’s eyes for detail- considering how heavenly it looked when the golden sunrise glow sparkled the trail. While crowded with oak and willow trees and blueberry bushes, down the path and into the forest, it was still easily navigable. The redhead nudged the blonde. “Look.”

“It’s… just a patch of grass? What’s so special about it?”

“Oh  _ Пчелка,  _ you forget too easily.”

In an instant, the Nazi understood. “That… That was one hell of a day.”

“I still refuse to believe you kissed me first. So nicely, too.” Commie teased.

“The first time was a mistake… Something corrupted me. Maybe it was the shit that was blaring in the living room that morning. That Ancom degenerate sure likes to blast her propaganda.”

“Flee.”

“Commie-”

“Nazi. Respect flem.”

Amidst the silence and intense staring contest, Nazi broke twenty seconds in- “Fine.  _ Flee.  _ ” Nazi’s upper lip tugged into a small snarl. “There. Happy with your stupid xenopronoun?”

“Anarkiddy would be quite proud of you.”

Nazi groaned, silently begging Commie to change the subject from the anarcho-communist. Commie obliged, laughing before pointing in the nearby creek and telling Nazi about all the fish species and amphibians that lived there. Even for a communist Slav (not even a full one, with Mongoloid blood poisoning her blood even further, if it was possible), Nazi couldn’t -and wouldn’t- dare deny the knowledge Commie possessed. The woman was no bimbo and that was one of the things she enjoyed about Commie. When Nazi could feel doubt in her system, Commie was the perfect person to talk to and sort her thoughts out with, debating and improving her ideas with Commie’s perspective. 

Nazi could feel the scar that ran across the leftist’s back palm as their hands brushed up one another. Commie, of course, did not let this action go unnoticed and enveloped her worker’s hand over Nazi’s small, homemaking one. "You may be capitalist, but at least we don't have to worry about our lesbianism." Commie teased gently.

Commie’s arm that hugged Nazi’s shoulder made her melt. The fact that a fascist like her could wound up with one of the most understanding, passionate but kind-hearted women was quite the amount of shock to handle. On top of all the “repression” and “internalization” that Commie  _ claimed  _ that the Nazi was struggling through, Commie had been incredibly patient with Nazi.

Deep down, the authoritarian pair knew that Nazi’s fundamental ideals would never truly accept the absolute degeneracy Nazi had been “tricked” to participate in- otherwise she might as well steal Homonationalist's identity. Still, at the moment, that didn’t matter. Nazi knew the limits of her ideology and so did Commie. Which is why Commie knew how to bend them enough so, in moments like these, Nazi could push them away and enjoy their time spent together. Make her soft enough to temporarily bend her ideals- after all, what was wrong with two female friends enjoying the other's company?

Well... Although twisted and unthinkable for human mortals, for political reincarnations like them, it was the best option they had, one they would happily accept, lest the other choices ruin what they built.

Their relationship was fickle, devastating at worst, or mildly gray at best. But a few clouds in the sky was better than a violent thunderstorm. And as the two women melted in the other’s kiss and embrace, so did the worries.

“Nazi? Hello?”

Head snapping up, blue eyes blinking, Nazi refocused her gaze onto a worried Commie. “Hmm? Oh, please continue. I just… blanked for a moment.”

"Ah, alright. You look beautiful when you're deep in thought. Even with a serious look on your face, your features goes beautifully with it. Very match-match."

"You flatter me too much." Nazi rolled her eyes at the broken English, but still leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Commie's jaw. “ _ Untermensch. _ ”

“ _ Пчелка _ ,” A strong pair of arms bundled behind Nazi’s back, as Commie began to mutter more words in Russian.

The slow, smooth tone that rolled off Commie’s tongue had Nazi’s head spinning. Not to mention, how much she smelled of… home. Whatever treats she had made for their tea party had imprinted its scent into her flaming red hair. The power she had to make her melt, despite the genetic ‘flaws’ she had managed captured Nazi’s admiration- and lust. 

_ One more kiss,  _ she thought. Crimson lips on apricot lips, the wind blowing their blonde and red hair together, a collage of a traditional, icy palette to a laborer’s ruby one.

God, why couldn’t it always be this way? The make-out session was welcome, wherever, though Nazi wished the tree’s bark wasn’t so scratchy against her back.

Nazi lightly pushed Commie back. “Are you ok?”

“This tree is going to tear up my blouse.”

“So where else do we go?”

A pause. “Just… Come.” Lightly nudging past, Nazi’s fingers wrapped around Tankie’s hand, warm as the spot she was leading them to. Secluded enough by the bushy trees, but roomy enough to comfortably fit the two, Nazi laid Commie on the soft grass. Propped on her elbows, the Russian woman embraced her German partner, where the two spoke through their physical affection.

Nazi pressed closer, scooting up to wrap her arms around her lover’s neck. In between kisses, the two had ended up laying on the ground, spooning one another. 

As the clouds passed over them, and the pale skies saturated with deeper blues, the two women had yet to budge from their cuddling positions. With tender kisses, they drifted into their naps, their necklace’s square pendants magically clicking together, lit soft red and blue.

Buzz, buzz, hummed the bees in the nearby flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so much time mulling over the ending, but I wanted to give it closure so this fic ends pretty hastily. Still, I'm grateful to have contributed to the Fem! Centricide niche.


End file.
